A Different Kind of Imprinting
by ThatFanficGirl1560
Summary: A Jacob/Bella story: When Jacob and Bella phase at the same time it opens a whole new world for both of them, full of ups and downs including Bella's psyco ex boyfriend and his family turning up, what will they do read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

A different kind of imprinting: a Jacob/Bella Fanfic

**Authors Note: **

**This is my first fanfiction so please rate and review I have a few more chapters lined up so please tell me where the story could go. If I get 5 reviews I will post the next chapter.**

**I am so sorry but as you have probably noticed my fanfiction ends quite suddenly and that's because I uploaded the wrong version of the chapter **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews i've had so far next chapter probaly coming today :D**

Bella P.O.V:

I didn't know what was happening to me all I knew was that this was not supposed to happen; I was taking out the trash for Charlie when suddenly a terrible pain shot through my body. Somehow I Bella Swan had turned into a wolf a giant freaking wolf , but how had this happened I wasn't sure but I was going to find out.

(30 seconds before)

Jacob P.O.V:

God I was angry, angry at Edward freaking Cullen for abandoning Bella and making her go into that zombie like state angry at Embry for leaving Quil and I for Sam's cult or whatever it was. I had to go outside to cool of maybe punch a few trees anything to get rid of my anger I ran out of the house and into the woods the only place I felt free I was running quite fast when suddenly I felt my hands and feet turn into paws and then I realised the Quileute legends were real and I really was a werewolf I had to find a puddle or something I could see my reflection in when suddenly a voice popped into my head:

" _Jacob, Bella I know this might be quite strange for you right now especially you Bella but this is real you are both werewolves and protectors of the Quileute tribe"_

_Wait Bella's a wolf, but why? _

"_We do not know yet Jacob only that she phased at the same time as you…"_

"_What does that mean?"_

_Bella… _

"_Jake what's happened to me"_

_Well…_

"_Jacob I'm going to go for a minute I will be back though"_

_Okay thanks for leaving me Sam!_

"_Why am I a wolf Jacob I know you know!"_

_Well... it's kinda embarrassing you see when the rightful alpha of the tribe turns into a wolf for the first time… well… umm… their rightful mate phases with them… and well I've had a crush on you for ages_

"_JACOB BLACKYOUR SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU HAVE HAD A CRUSH ON ME I AM AN OVERGROWN MUTT, I CANT BELIEVE THIS I HATE YOU,I HATE YOU SO MUCH FOR PUTTING THIS ON ME"_

_Bella wait!_

"_I WILL NOT WAIT GOOD BYE JACOB, GOODBYE FOREVER"_

_BELLA SWAN! The crush is irrelevant we phased at the same time you are my true mate and i… I LOVE YOU!_

_Oh Jake, I completely got this wrong haven't I._

_Don't worry you were frightened and confused it's not your fault_

_I'm sorry oh and by the way I love you to._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: everything (unfortunately) is the great Stephanie Meyers, except my storyline. **

**AU: Please review it really boosts me to write more and thank you to everyone who has read this, I hope you all enjoy this. Ps SMulder, thank you for the brilliant review I might use the whole Sam is her brother thing maybe? What does everyone else think please tell me! PPS: **_**italics = speech**_

**Thanks :D**

Jacob POV:

_Bells, are you okay? I was worried I hadn't heard from her and I was scared she had rejected me… Again hought_

"_Yeah I'm fine I'm just freaking out, can we meet up near the patch of forest on the outskirts of my garden"_

_Yeah sure I'll be right there!_

I bounded at full wolf speed to that patch of forest, but when I got there was the most beautiful white wolf I had ever seen. I went to greet her and…

Bella POV:

I heard Jake run towards me then slow to a walk so I turned around to look at him and our eyes met and running through his thoughts were short clips of us together, which was kinda creepy, me and him kissing, him and i running together in wolf form, Jake proposing to me and our wedding. Everything was silent until Sam said

"_Jacob, you just imprinted on Bella"_

"_What's imprinting"_ I asked

Only because Jake was still silent and I actually had no clue whatsoever about the whole giant wolf thing.

"_Imprinting is your wolfs way of telling you that person is your soul mate, your one true love."_

"_Oh… so what I just saw is going to come true then"_

"_Basically, yeah"_

"_Okay, thanks Sam you've been a big help" _

"_No problem, I'm always glad to help. Anyway I'm going to phase out now, don't worry you and Jake will too, it might just take a while"_

Then I felt a faint buzz that I guess was Sam phasing out, I must have been too angry to notice it last time.

"_Bella I am so sorry!"_

_For what Jake _

_For imprinting, because when someone imprints their whole life revolves around their imprintee, so I'm basically going to obsess about you until we die"_

_That's fine Jake and I gave him a wolfy kiss on the side of his muzzle_

Jake POV:

Did that really just happen, she kissed me. Thank you imprinting, thank you spirits and most of all thank you Bella

"_Why?"_

Oh crap I forgot that she could hear me

"_Well thank you for imprinting on me"_

_Well thank you for kissing me even if it was a wolfy one it still means a lot _

"_About that Jake…"_

_What Bella, do you still love Edward?!_

I then sent out a thought of how she looked after Edward left her, when a conversation I had with Billy slipped out.

_**Flashback**_

_Jacob, you have got to let her go_

_Dad I can't, I just can't leave her especially not now she needs me more than ever_

_Why though, why do you still want to be friends after everything that she has put you through?_

_SHE HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG_

_Yes she has Jacob Black, she befriended you, and then she doesn't talk to you for 3ish months while you're going out of mind with worry, what's the point she's probably going to die anyway because of Edward Cullen, so tell me why do you still care about her?_

_BECAUSE I LOVE HER, is that enough reason for you? _

_Oh Jake what have you gotten yourself into and how DO you know you love her, you've never even had a girlfriend?!_

_When I look at her it's like nothing else matters, my heart starts going a million miles per hour and I can't help but smile when I'm around her is that enough reason for you?!_

_**End of Flashback**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya guys! I am finally updating, I'm sorry I haven't had the time what with end of year test, tonnes of homework etc. I left you on a cliffy so here is chapter 3. Also please review it gives me motivation to write more and faster also check out the authors note at the end **

**Thanks **

"_Oh, Jake how could I have been so blind"_

_What are you talking about….._

Please don't say she saw THAT

"_well as a matter of fact I did and I'm not sure why I didn't see that you… you…. You loved me before all this"_

_Well I did and I have had a crush on you from when we were kids_

**Bella POV:**

I wolfy kissed him again I had to after he told me all of that. I had always liked him as a friend (and may have had a slight crush on him since I arrived here 6 months ago

"_You have"_

God damn telepathic link I hate it

"_Yeah me too…"_

"_Hey how long do think it will take for us to turn.."_

"_Back"_

"_Sam you take the word right out of my mouth"_

"_What!?"_

"_What?"_

"_wha…"_

Boys

"_HEY!"_

At least they agree on something

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. But what's going to happen with Edward…. Dun dun dun**

**Also I might be doing a divergent Fanfic OR hunger games please PM me which one you think I should do and as usual PLEASE review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya guys I felt bad for posting such a short chapter soo here's chapter 4! **

_**READ THIS BEFORE THE ACTUAL CHAPTER**_

**And I realised the whole Edward thing didn't make sense, so here's a little background info: the Fanfic is set after Edward has returned in new moon and they were together so how's imprinting going to affect that? (insert mischievous laugh here!) **

**Without further ado here is the chapter**

2 days later

How was I going to deal with Edward he would be coming back from his hunting trip any day now and how was I going to explain to Charlie why I keep disappearing. But most of all how is it going to affect my school life. I didn't know any of the answers but I had to deal with Edward first, this was going to be hard.

I ran (as a human) to the Cullen's house alone and knocked on the door, I was overwhelmed by the sickly sweet stench of none other than Edward answered we greeted each other then he led me to the living room we sat down and…

"Edward there is something I need to tell you"

"Okay what is it and does it have anything to do with you smelling like one of those overgrown dogs. God you have been spending way too much time there, anyone would think you are one of them"

I am so glad he can't read my mind 'cause there are a lot of very nasty words going through my head

"Firstly yes it does have something to do with me smelling like one of those over grown mutts, secondly I know I have been spending a lot of time there but it was because I missed my FRIENDS and thirdly I am _one of those overgrown mutts_"

"Bella I had no idea"

"I know you didn't"

"Is there anything else I should know about"

"Yeah I imprinted on Jake"

"Oh…"

"Yeah and before you say anything else he imprinted on me as well and that means you and me are OVER"

"Okay as long as you're happy…"

"Goodbye _Edward_"

"Goodbye _my Bella"_

"did you just call me your Bella, I never ever belonged to you I was _just_ your girlfriend, that doesn't mean I belong to you"

I stormed of not even caring about what he said next, so I just ran home, feeling happy for the first time since I started dating Edward

_I FELT FREEEEE!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I died. But now I'm back for anyone who actually still reads this story. SKIP THIS IF YOU JUST WANT TO READ THE STORY! But for those of you who care the reason I stopped updated is a lot of things went wrong, I broke up with my boyfriend and afterwards I found out that he was only dating me out of pity soooo I went into a little bit of I don't know what, I stopped talking to my friends, I sat alone most of the time I didn't speak to anyone unless I was forced to and pretty much pushed away all my friends. When I finally came out of this a month later I realised how stupid I had been and I apologised to my friends and life was quite a bit better. But I lost my creative spark for a long time with this story but now I bring you the long awaited chapter 5**

After my talk with Edward I stormed home, I think he said something after but to be honest if I went back their Edward would become Ed-no-head. I ran home letting my wolf out for a bit, when I got their Charlie was still at work and Jake was probably on patrol so I decided to take a shower, once I got out I had to make a decision what the hell was I going to do, I had already re-read my books to the point I could probably recite them word for word.

I could probably try to find Jake and join him and tell him what happened. I missed him, it had only been 2 days since I turned into a wolf and found my soul mate, who just so happens to be the new Alpha which makes me the Luna, I had just as much power as Jake now we were equals unlike me and Edward, just his name makes me see red now.

I decided on going for a run and joining whoever was on patrol now. Once I was deep enough into the woods I paused for a few minutes thinking about all the changes that had gone on since I had become a wolf. I had gone from clumsy to graceful, from being timid and afraid to being bold and daring but, most importantly I went from Edward to Jacob. I pondered this in my moments of tranquillity.

Then I phased.

_BELLA!_

_BELLA!_

_**B: **__Hiya Quil, Embry _

_**E: **__How comes my name was last_

_**Q: **__Because you're stupid that's why_

_**E: **__ No I'm not I…._

**B: **_Both of you shut up_

…

…

Silence, did I just Alpha order them. Well technically Luna order them but who cares.

**B: ** _ fine you can talk now _

_**Q: **__ Did you just Alpha order us?_

_**E: **__Duh!_

_**Q: **__Wow… Cool!_

_**B: **__Enough of this what's been going on lately?_

_**E: **__Nothing…_

_**Q: **__Yeah everything's fine…_

_**B: **__ Tell me!_

They didn't have to tell me I could see it all Edward running through the woods running at full speed. This scared me a bit but not as much as his blood-red eyes.


End file.
